The University of Utah (UofU) School of Medicine (SOM) has always had a strong commitment to basic, clinical, and translational research. Moreover, the University of Utah has a long and rich history of fostering medical student research. Over the past 20 years, with the support of this T35 grant, the University of Utah has developed a structured Medical Student Research Program (MSRP) that provides a mentored, practical research experience for 25 medical students during the summer between their first and second year of medical school. The MSRP played a critical role in establishing the University of Utah MD/PhD program and led to the incorporation of a scholarly activity requirement in the new medical student curriculum. The MSRP continues to be highly integrated with these programs and other University of Utah activities embedded in the SOM. The present A1 proposal seeks ongoing support for the MSRP. In response to the previous reviews, the MSRP has undergone major changes that have significantly strengthened the program. These include implementation of a rigorous selection process, a renewed emphasis on the primary mission of the National Institutes of Health Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), a new leadership team and advisory committee, cutting-edge mentors who are committed to heart, lung, and/or blood research, and a revamped administrative structure that will catalyze the efforts of enrolled medical students. The University of Utah MSRP is requesting support for 23 medical students who will participate in the summer program. Medical students interested in the program will identify an MSRP mentor and submit a proposal related to heart, lung, and/or blood research (http://medicine.utah.edu/medresearch), which undergoes a rigorous review. Grant recipients will be selected on a competitive basis where the most meritorious projects are chosen for support. Students who enter the program will be trained in the ethical conduct of research, participate in a summer series that includes student-led journal clubs and faculty career development presentations. At the end of the program, students will present their work in poster format at the Annual Frank Tyler Medical Student Research Symposium. Students are also encouraged and provided support to present at national meetings and publish their work. Analyses of the previous funding period revealed that University of Utah medical students who participated in the MSRP have an increased likelihood to choose a career in academic medicine. It is the goal of the MSRP leaders and faculty to continue this program so that University of Utah medical students are exposed to heart, lung, and/or blood research and prepped for careers as physician-scientists. (End of Abstract)